1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to light emitting diode (LED) packages, method for making the LED package and light source having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of scientific technology and the rise of people's consciousness of energy saving, LEDs have been widely used in the field of illumination due to their small size and high efficiency. However the LEDs generate a great deal of heat when electrically driven to emit light. Therefore, how to effectively cool down the temperature of the LEDs when electrically driven so as to increase light emitting efficiency, improve luminance, and extend longer service life has become an issue pending urgent solution in the trade.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an LED package which can overcome the shortcomings of the art.